Total Drama Middle School Episode 5: The Return of a Friend
The camera pans over to the boys room where Rees is pacing back and forth, he mutters to himself about something bad is going to happen. His thoughts are interrupted as Chris comes over the loud speaker. Chris: Contestants! Meet me at the bus stop for a camper coming back to the game! Rees hears this and he ponders who it is. Will it be Jaren, Cambri, or will it be Matt? He wants to find out. '' '' '' '' '' ''All the campers are at the stop waiting for the bus to arrive. The bus arrives and Chris is announcing who’s coming '' '' '' '' '' Chris: AND THE PERSON COMING BACK IS! ''A familiar face appears from the bus, leaving everyone to gasp. '' '' '' '' '' Chris: KONNOR! '''Rees:' NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO Konnor: 'Round two for the million and another chance to kick Rees out of the game. Chris: Contestants! We are going to go to the track and do some racing around. Rules are simple, if you are the last one out, you are out. '''Rees: '''Why couldn’t it have been something else? Like, a music contest or a science test or maybe a fight to the death… ''The contestants are lined up on the track and then Chris pulls the starting gun, the contestants are off. Rees is running as fast as he can, he is surprisingly towards the front of the race and at the same time, Konnor is searching for someone to sabotage. He spots Rees but he is to far away so he goes for the next best target, Azel. He runs up behind her and flat tires he, in other words, he stepped on her shoe causing it to fall off. Meanwhile, in the front of it all, Rees makes it across the finish line but Chris interrupts the people who are celebrating that they finished. '' '' '' Chris: Who guys, the race doesn’t stop here, you have to run through the grass, around the buildings, and when you get back to the track is when the race is over, follow the cones to help you. ''Everybody starts running through said cones and they all are in the field, this time, Rees’s low stamina has kicked in, so he’s now in the middle. Konnor is in the front and spots Azelan, who is in the front cause at dinner the night before the challenge she said she was in track. He trips her with his leg and continues on laughing. Rees sees this and he runs again and somehow makes it up to Konnor, Rees throws his leg between Konnors legs and hits him in the groin, he keels over in pain. Rees slows down and goes into the middle of the race, Konnor is in the back running after Rees, wanting to kill him. They are now in the building area running around them, Rees is now in front along with Azelan next to him. '' '' '' '' '' '''Azelan: '''I know Konnor from the bus stop and usually I would feel sorry for him for what Rees did but… Konnor deserved that '''Azel: '''I want Konnor to be kicked off in this challenge but for now, I don’t really see a miracle happening. ''They all cut into the courtyard and are all now lined up in a line stretching across it, people are falling behind and going up, by the time they all got through the small door, Azel was in the middle and somebody wasn’t to be found. '' '' '' '' '' Chris: AND THE LOSER IS… we’re missing two people ''Konnor comes running through the finish line with a devilish grin on his face, he looks at Rees and mouths “Guess who’s missing?”. Rees looks around and notices that Alyssa isn’t there. He feels rage building up inside of him but he eventually calms down. Finally, Alyssa comes running through the courtyard. '' '' '' '' '' Chris: AND THE PERSON GOING HOME IS! THE PERSON BEING VOTED OFF TONIGHT! Everyone: WHAT! Rees: But you said that whoever finishes last goes home, not the person being voted off tonight Chris: Hahahaha, I tricked you good, didn’t I? ''That night, everyone is waiting for the results on who is going home, everyone is looking at Konnor with devious grins '' '' '' Chris: Let’s see here, 1, 2, 3 votes for Konnor. BUT! '''Nate: '''Oh no ' ' ' ' '''Azelan: '''Konnor ' ' ' ' '''Rees: '''tampered ' ' ' ' '''Azel: '''with ' ' ' ' '''Jillian: '''them ' ' ' ' '''Christopher: '''again ' ' ' ' '''Isaiah: '''he ' ' ' ' '''Parker: '''needs '''Andrew: '''to ' ' ' ''' '''Alyssa: go Chris: The other 6 votes go to! ALYSSA! Alyssa: Bu-but Konnor tampered again! Chris: Well when given the evidence I say that Konnor needs to go Alyssa: Really? Chris: Nope, Chef, you know what to do ''Chef escorts Alyssa to the bus as she looks at Rees and mouths “You can beat him”. Rees is enraged and he almost starts a fight with Konnor when he’s interrupted by Chef. '' '' '' '' '' Chris: ONLY 9 CAMPERS REMAIN! WILL KONNOR CONTINUE VILLAINRY FOR LONG? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. MIDDLE SCHOOL